Canada Goose
A large and distinctive waterbird, the Canada goose (Branta canadensis) (Say it: BRANT-uh can-uh-den-suss) can easily be recognized by its long black neck, black head and conspicuous white cheek patches, which extend under the chin. The rest of the body is largely brown, with paler underparts and a white undertail, and there is sometimes a white ring around the base of the neck.. The feathers on the Canada goose’s body have pale edges, forming bar-like markings. This species’ tail is black. The Canada goose typically mates for life, and pairs remain together year-round. Many Canada goose populations undertake long migration flights, with flocks travelling in a distinctive ‘V’ formation. Roles * It (along with Snow Goose) played Greater Flamingo in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Fabu-Fan in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Miss Achmetha in WildlifeTales * It played One of the Card Painters (along with Dhole and Common Chimpanzee) in Adeleine in Wonderland Gallery canada-goose.jpg CanadaGoose.jpg Canadagooseusfwryanhaggerty.jpg Goose, Canada (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) Spirit Goose.png|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4178.jpg|The Wild (2006) Wk1269.png PPG Reboot Canada Goose.png 640px-Geese2.png CPatP Geese.png HBO Animals Geese.png IMG 8189.PNG|The Bear that Wasn't (1967) IMG 7381.PNG IMG 9218.PNG Clarence_IMG.jpg|Clarence Stanley Geese.png Silly Goose.png Loosy.jpg UTAUC Goose.png Evan Almighty Geese.png Star_meets_Canada_Goose.png|Star & the Canada Geese F92CE6F6-38AB-4484-86B8-AB29B5AD04EC.jpeg 41903970-A0B3-460A-A43D-22448E349758.jpeg 9BC59B44-EEC2-4364-A827-9449526C69A4.jpeg CE86611F-7429-4640-8B59-74F518C7C40F.jpeg 48F55FA2-529C-4A29-8416-C31B987EE5CA.jpeg DD9985F4-EE1E-4A59-A230-16131FFD6BB1.jpeg F6EF0F94-BFE0-4758-A8F9-15E3E957A212.jpeg 799254B3-264D-4F14-8A80-1FBC569F36C6.jpeg F28BC984-FE90-423F-A31F-29D1FDB13CD4.jpeg 5264DA72-102D-423E-8739-0CFB4B568DFC.jpeg 917E217D-599C-4D4D-A497-6C7AD6E958BC.png See Also * Snow Goose * Greylag Goose * Bar-Headed Goose * Andean Goose * Barnacle Goose * Red-Breasted Goose * Egyptian Goose * Brant Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Waterfowl Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Planet Sheen Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals